


Team The Best Team

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [439]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Asexuality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone asked:Here's a prompt for a headcanon I've been playing around with: asexual Virgil talking to somebody about it. I can't decide who so that's up to you. ^_^





	Team The Best Team

**Author's Note:**

> aaand another fic that was languishing at tumblr because i suck at porting things over /o\

“And before you ask,” Virgil added.  “This isn’t just me toddling after you again like when we were kids.”

“Never thought it was,” John said evenly.  John in full gravity always moved like he thought he should be floating.  Right now he’s sprawled in Virgil’s desk chair, letting the swivel spin him slightly from left to right like a tide as Virgil had let the torrent of words come tumbling out to the one person he hoped would understand.  “And don’t worry,” he added with a slightly bitter smile. “I won’t ask you if it’s a phase, either.”

Virgil exhaled, hard, and clutched his pillow.  He’d been pacing, but now he felt spent.  He flopped backwards fully onto his bed for a moment, gathering the last of his strength, before he sat up again.  “I even tried, you know.  But it just felt…”

“Wrong,” John finished for him. He’s still now, sitting with his legs extended, hands folded neatly on his lap.  As Virgil watched, John ran his thumbs along the edges of his hands, a rhythmic, alternating tic. “Everyone talks about it like it’s this amazing bolt of lightning, and all you’re feeling is…”

“Vaguely sticky,” Virgil finished.  They shared a knowing look.  “But,” Virgil added.  “I like people.  I’ve met people, and I think they’re amazing, and I want to be close to them, in pretty much every other sense.  I’ve had crushes, and admired people, I just don’t want..”

“ _That_ ,” John finished for him, voice heavy as lead, stopping the racing of Virgil’s words cold.  “They’re not the same thing, for all that they’re treated as if they are,” John added, and the bitterness was thicker now.   “You can love people, even romantically, and not…”

“Want to see them naked?” Virgil finished.  They used to do this all the time, finish each other’s sentences, each other’s thoughts.  It was calming to find the pattern again now.  “You could have fooled me.”

John finally moved, sliding forward and down in one smooth motion until he was kneeling in front of Virgil.  His hands, though thin, were always strong, and John engulfed Virgil’s fidgeting fingers inside his own.  “If that is what you need, that’s what you need.  If someone can’t handle that, they’re not worthy of you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, trying to find a safe distance from everything he was feeling.  “Careful, that was nearly the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

John leaned forward.  Virgil froze as John gently rested his forehead against Virgil’s chest.  They breathed together slowly, finding their synchronization here too.  “You can be romantic and not sexual,” John said slowly, like a mantra, like an order.  “You can love and be loved without sex.  And anyone who tells you different is an asshole and can safely be ignored.”

Virgil laughed again, but he wrapped his arms around John.  “Thanks, bro.”

John let Virgil hold him for a moment, then gently tugged away.  “Happy to remind you any time you need it.”

Virgil shuffled over to make room for John to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.  “Your hard won lessons?” he asked.

John nodded, a single gesture that carried the weight of years of struggle.  “Speaking of hard-won lessons, are you going to tell Scott?  Because if you are, may I suggest I come with you.  He tries, but he’s got…kind of a blindspot around the whole thing.”

Virgil thought about saying those words again, but to Scott.  He groaned, flopped back, and clamped the pillow over his face.

John was laughing quietly as he tugged it free.  “He’s trying.  Remember that,” John advised.

Virgil looked up at him.  “You’ll come with me?”  He winced at how small he sounded even to his own ears.

John patted his shoulder.  “Every step of the way.  And hey,” he added with a wink.  “If it gets too much, you’re always welcome on Five with me.”

Virgil felt his stomach roil just at the thought of zero-gravity.  Wrestling the pillow back, he threw it at John’s head.


End file.
